


Penginapan 2434

by Lunette



Category: Nijisanji ID
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, Unnamed Original Characters - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunette/pseuds/Lunette
Summary: “Selamat datang di Penginapan 2434! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” sapa seorang pria berkacamata dibalik meja resepsionis.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Penginapan 2434

**Author's Note:**

> Kontribusi pertama kalinya untuk NIJISANJI ID, terutama untuk Pak Taka dan Cia. Hope you both enjoy this little fic! 
> 
> Sudah lama tidak menulis fic dalam Bahasa Indonesia. Mohon maaf untuk berbagai macam kesalahan baik dalam ejaan maupun SPOK-nya (*/▽＼*) 
> 
> Terinspirasi dari stream-nya Pak Taka dan Cia jika mereka ber-isekai ingin menjadi apa.

“Selamat datang di Penginapan 2434! Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” sapa seorang pria berkacamata dibalik meja resepsionis. 

“Ah, ya. Apakah ada kamar kosong?” tanya seorang pria dengan baju zirah seperti seorang ksatria. Helm bajanya ia pegang, menunjukkan wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan dan ada sedikit bercak darah di pipi kirinya. 

Pria berkacamata itu tersenyum simpul, seolah-olah ia tak terkejut sama sekali akan penampilan pria yang ada di hadapannya itu. “Ya, kami ada beberapa kamar kosong, Tuan. Berapa kamar yang Anda perlukan?” 

Ia menghela nafas lega. “Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku setidaknya membutuhkan kamar untuk lima belas orang. Tak masalah meski satu kamar harus berisikan tiga sampai lima orang.” _—karena yang terpenting ada atap di atas kepala kami,_ adalah kalimat yang tak terucap tapi terdengar dengan jelas diantara kedua pria tersebut. 

Sang resepsionis pun mengecek buku yang ada dihadapannya, sambil sesekali ia membolak-balikkan kertas, memastikan kamar yang tersedia di penginapannya. 

“Kami mohon maaf sebelumnya, Tuan. Kami hanya bisa menyediakan lima kamar. Kami akan memberikan tambahan kasur di tiap kamarnya jadi satu kamar bisa berisikan tiga orang. Apakah itu tidak masalah, Tuan?” 

“Tidak masalah bagi kami.” 

“Baik, Tuan. Saya boleh meminta data diri Tuan untuk mengisi buku tamu kami?” 

Si ksatria itu sedikit terkejut atas permintaan sang resepsionis sebelum akhirnya ia memberikan data dirinya yang berupa; nama lengkap, nama ibu kandungnya dan asalnya dari mana. Kemudian pria berkacamata itu menanyakan berapa lama mereka akan menginap dan ia pun menjawab hanya satu malam. 

“Lima kamar dengan tambahan lima kasur… lalu dengan uang jaminan… totalnya menjadi 25 _silver_ , Tuan.” 

“Dua puluh lima… _silver_?” Ulangnya si ksatria itu dengan bingung. 

“Iya, Tuan. Apakah ada masalah?” tanyanya bingung. “Oh, Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Tuan! Itu sudah termasuk dengan sarapan pagi, kok!” 

Dalam masih keadaan bingung, ia pun memberikan 25 _silver_ kepada resepsionis tersebut dan kemudian memanggil teman-temannya yang menunggu di luar penginapan. 

Kemudian si resepsionis tersebut menyerahkan lima kunci kamar kepada anak gadis yang terlelap disampingnya. _“Tolong antarkan tamu ke kamar mereka.”_

Anak gadis tersebut akhirnya terbangun, menguap, meregangkan badannya baru ia berdiri dari kursinya. _“Kamar… berapa…?”_

_“Dari kamar nomor 18 sampai 22,”_ jawabnya pelan dengan bahasa asing. “Tuan, saya akan mengantarkan tambahan kasur nanti.” ujarnya kepada ksatria tersebut. 

Ksatria itu menganggukkan kepalanya. 

Begitu anak gadis tersebut membawa tamu sebanyak lima belas orang itu ke lantai atas, ia segera beranjak dari kursinya menuju tempat penyimpanan kasur. 

* * *

Keesokan paginya, setelah mereka selesai berolahraga ringan di depan penginapan, makan sarapan pagi, mandi dan mereka pun bersiap-siap untuk _checkout_. 

Dan tepat sebelum mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dari pintu penginapan tersebut, ada yang memanggil mereka dari belakang. 

“Tuan, tunggu sebentar!” Panggil seseorang. Begitu mereka menoleh ke belakang, mereka melihat seorang anak gadis dengan topi aneh menghampiri mereka. “Tuan, ini ada oleh-oleh dari kami. Semoga perjalanan Anda sampai tujuan dengan selamat!” ucapnya seraya memberikan sebuah ukiran kayu kecil yang menyerupai makhluk aneh dan sepotong daging. 

“Ah, terima kasih banyak.” 

Anak gadis itu tersenyum. Ia masih tersenyum di pintu penginapan meski mereka sudah meninggalkan penginapan tersebut, berjalan menuju Hutan Terlarang. 

* * *

Satu per satu, mereka tumbang saat mereka kalah terhadap seekor naga hitam raksasa. Meninggalkan ksatria itu seorang diri yang masih bertahan hidup. 

Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan pasrah, saat dirinya mengetahui pedangnya patah menjadi dua dan dirinya akan diterkam oleh naga hitam tersebut. 

Tetapi ia tidak mendapatkan terkaman naga hitam tersebut, melainkan alunan musik piano yang pernah ia dengar di suatu penginapan. Ketika kedua matanya terbuka, ia mendapati dirinya berdiri tegak di depan meja resepsionis penginapan. 

“Selamat datang di Penginapan 2434!” ucap pria berkacamata yang sangat familiar itu dengan senyumannya yang khas. “Ada yang bisa saya bantu?” 

Ksatria itu hanya menganga dengan lebar dan penuh keheranan. Karena ia tahu pasti, dirinya sudah meninggalkan penginapan ini lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu. Ia kemudian tersadar, bahwa helmnya ia pegang—yang dimana itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin, karena helmya sudah terjatuh di tengah Hutan Terlarang saat dirinya bertarung melawan naga hitam bersama teman-temannya. 

“A—Apa yang barusan saja terjadi…?” ujarnya keheranan dan ketakutan. 

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. 

* * *

**「Game Over」**

**「Back to Save Point?」**

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi ya... gitchu (?) 
> 
> Bagi kita (Player), Save Point itu amat sangat berguna dan membantu dalam hal menyelesaikan sebuah game. 
> 
> Tetapi bagi mereka (NPC?) yang tidak tahu apa itu 'Save Point', mereka akan menganggapnya sebagai 'mimpi buruk' karena mereka terjebak di time loop (dari sudut pandang mereka). Apalagi jika mereka tetap gagal untuk menyelesaikan 'quest' (╯︵╰,) 
> 
> Padahal fic ini niatnya mau ber-genre humor comedy gitu, yang ada malah seperti ini :"D Maapkeun;; 
> 
> P.S: Karena OC (Ksatria) tidak tahu bentuk rupa seekor penguin, jadi dianggap makhluk aneh bagi dirinya.


End file.
